Ever Since we Met
by Jackson The Saxophone
Summary: A little one-shot, where after Dan's horrible break up and rejection Phil swoops in and yeah, idk, classic Phan, ya' know, for my beautiful birthday girl I-Heart-Percabeth, have fun with those kittens :3 (Btw humans sorry I've disappeared, hahaha... yeah).


**Sorry this is crap okay here**

I fidgeted with my tie, checking my watch. Only twelve seconds had gone by. I once again checked the table, rearranging the candles, and I saw Chris send me an irritated look. I bit my lip, trying to calm down, but it was extremely nerve-wracking. I wanted this to be perfect, so my OCD seemed to kick in now.

"Dan, don't freak out, but she's coming." My head snapped up and I looked Chris in the eyes, giving him the 'how-dare-you-dump-that-kind-of-information-on-me- without-warning-me' look.

"Oh god, but it's not perfect! I still need to fix everything—the flowers aren't even bright enough! They were supposed to be neon blue and yellow! They're dim—"

"Dan, shut it, here she is!" Chris said, and PJ came through the door, followed by the one and only Desiree. I felt elated just by the sight of her; her perfect hair and perfectly high cheekbones—not too sharp, but not too thick of cheeks. The way her red lipstick brought out her green eyes and her grey eye-shadow made them pop, going well with her dark, chocolate brown hair. Her dress was long and black, and it made her look extremely thin, yet curvy, and her skin was an olive colour. She was perfectly beautiful.

"What? She's here?! But—oh, Desiree, hello. How are you? Oh! Uh, please sit down." I stammered, pulling out her chair. She smiled, taking the seat, and I could tell she knew how awkward I felt.

After I sat down we started to talk casually, but she could tell something was bugging me, and I was itching to just say it, but I had to find the right time. Eventually Desiree asked "What's up, Daniel?" Then I could tell that it was time to ask her.

"Okay, Desiree, I have something I've been meaning to ask you. We've know each other for quite some time, and I think we're ready to take this final step in our relationship. Before I ask, and you answer, I just want you to know that I love you." I bent down on one knee, and pulled out a small black box from my pocket. Upon opening it, I asked her "Desiree, will you marry me?"

She looked at me, and I couldn't tell what her response was. My heart stopped when she said "Daniel, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can. To be brutally honest, I was going to break up with you at the end of this date. I really like you, but I don't think this will work out. Goodbye, Daniel."

With that she got up and left me, on one knee alone at a table set for two. I was honestly shocked—I didn't expect her to say no. We had been together for three years, and I genuinely loved her. I felt completely numb inside and out, and I dropped the box, moving back about two feet and leaning against the wall. What had gone wrong? Despite that fact that I wanted to fix everything, it was all perfect—I mean, in these sorts of situations this don't have to be perfect for the other person to say yes, they just have to be okay, and if the other person loves you then they'll say yes no matter what. So, that means that Desiree didn't love me? I heard Chris come in and pop a bottle of champagne, saying (as it was planned) "Here's to the happy couple!" and Peej came in with desert, but when they saw me they stopped, and I looked up at the two. I was suddenly aware of the fact that tears were streaming cheeks.

"Dan—did she, uh, say no?" Peej asked, carefully approaching me. I looked up at him, imagining how vulnerable I must have looked, curled into fatal position on the ground of a restaurant, crying like a baby. I knew what I looked like when I cried—my eyes got red, and I wouldn't say anything, since if I did my voice would sound cracked. Because of this, I just simply nodded, and I started to stare off into the distance. Peej had no idea how to react, and neither did Chris, as they looked at me. Peej then pulled out his phone, calling someone up. Probably a cab to lug me home, along with them. I would have to get up and go home soon, but I didn't want to have to get up right now. I was just left wondering why she didn't say yes, why she left.

I don't know how long I was staring off into space, but eventually I hear Peej saying "He's been here for a while. Desiree left a while ago, and they didn't really work out. She said no." But I still wasn't paying any attention to what was happening—until I felt someone's arms around my shoulders. I knew exactly whose arms they were, though—I'd know them anywhere! The person that I was closest to, who I've lived with even though I was dating someone else for all the three years. The person I loved even more than Desiree, though I had long ago given up on their love. Phil. Philip Lester, AmazingPhil, the nicest, cutest, geekiest and most lovable person I had ever known. He couldn't love me, so I had given up on his love and settled for second best, and his presence completely covered up the horridness of what had happened—almost making me forget it entirely.

"Phil! I didn't know you were coming by; I was actually on my way home. Is everything okay? Need help with a level of Super Mario Bros.?" I asked, jumping up and smiling. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chris and Peej give me surprized looks about how much my mood had changed in just a few seconds—my tears hadn't even dried—but I ignored their looks. I love Phil more than I did Desiree, and just by looking at him I felt a lot better.

"Dan, there's something that I've been wanting to do for years now. Please don't judge me for it, okay?" He asked me, looking into my eyes. Confused, I nodded, and next thing I knew he was only centimetres away from me, his arms around my shoulders, and he was getting closer. I allowed this, leaning in as well, and our lips met. It was brief, but amazing, and he pulled away from me, looking back into my eyes and whispering into my ear. "I've wanted to do that since I met you over the internet, and when you stated dating Desiree I was heartbroken. I don't want to seem greedy, but if you let me I'll take you for mine now."

I smiled, looking into his eyes. Everything about him was perfect, and I nodded, saying "Ever since we met I felt the same."

**Close enough happy birthday, baby~ :D**


End file.
